


That One Night

by summer_mclaughlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_mclaughlin/pseuds/summer_mclaughlin
Summary: "Except That One Night" Rhett had said. Here's what actually happened that one night in Hawaii.





	1. Part 1

Link opens his eyes, and sees his wife in front of the mirror, plucking her eyebrows. She looks radiant and golden. He sees her drop her hairbrush and swear. He can see that she is nervous, her blonde hair, tied loosely at the top of her head.

Link thinks about the previous night. They had joked about “The Switch” before, but never seriously considered it till then. _“We’re on holiday! We should try something new.”_ Jessie had said. And they’d drunkenly agreed that what happened in Hawaii stayed in Hawaii.

Christy throws on a blue halter sundress over her bikini. Link is a little too distracted by the sight of her to think straight, till a beep on his phone buzzes him. “They’re at breakfast.” he says, looking at his phone. “Rhett says to meet them there.” He gets out of bed, walks to his wife and kisses her cheek, as she is putting on some dark red lipstick. “I know why you’re putting on the red baby. But you don’t need to seduce him. I know he’s in already.” he says, his voice muffling into her golden hair. Christy turns scarlet.

“It’s not that! I just wanna look nice.” she says, winking at Link.

“Yeah yeah!” he says with a smirk.

She knows what she wants, and she knows what Link wants. Ten minutes later, they are at the restaurant, looking around trying to spot the other couple. Christy spots Rhett sitting at a table outside, in the sun, positively glowing, and eating away at his plate of scrambled eggs. She skips her step and flocks towards him. She sits in front of Rhett, while Link decides to go to the buffet and get some breakfast. Christy looks at Rhett, his beautiful dirty blonde hair, his apple cheeks, trying to avert her gaze when she realises she might be staring. Rhett giggles at her, looks at her cherry red lips, and settles his gaze at her bare shoulder. He clears his throat but doesn’t know what to say. A few moments of awkward eye contact between them, and they decide to turn around and see what the brunettes are up to. They see Jessie by the fruit bar, Link standing next to her, running his fingers through his hair, making it messier than before. And Jessie laughing loudly and poking him in the ribs. _She’s always so confident!_ Christy thinks to herself, and turns back towards Rhett. She picks up a grape from his plate, puts it in her mouth, and raises her eyebrows at him. He blushes and smiles back at her. That’s all Christy needs to see to know that Rhett didn’t change his mind from last night, and neither did Jessie.

The day is spent frolicking around, sunbathing at the beach with careful sideways glances, stolen touches, the occasional inappropriate stare, all four minds in a froth of excitement, waiting for sundown. Night couldn’t come soon enough, but when it does, nerves begin to rise, and words begin to fumble. They want it so bad, yet they are nervous as teenagers planning to lose their virginities. Two bottles of wine and uncontrolled laughter leads it’s way to Rhett and Jessie’s room. Rhett sits on the bed with his wife in his arms as they watch Link and Christy kiss.

“Good luck babe.” says Link to Christy, as he pulls away. Rhett’s hand is around Jessie’s shoulder, and his nose on her cheek, when Link walks over to them and puts out his hand for Jessie, who turns towards Rhett as if to ask, shall I? And Rhett pecks her lips and lets her out of his arms. He watches his best friend hold his wife’s hand, and walk her towards the door.

“See you in the morning.” says Jessie to Rhett.

“Treat her well.” adds Link, before escorting the short brunette to his and Christy’s room next door.

Rhett and Christy stare at the closed door for longer than they should have, extending the moment, trying to ease their nerves. Rhett hears Jessie’s faint giggle through the thin hotel wall, and it gives him an unexpected adrenaline boost. He walks towards Christy, and towers over her, slowly extending a tentative hand to rest on her waist. He leans down to brush his lips with hers, a feeling so new and so exciting that he feels electricity in all of his extremities. Christy breathes him in through the kiss and loves the feel of his beard. Rhett locks his fingers in her short curls, another new for him, and pulls her head into his, their bodies closing into each others. And bam, she’s out of her dress. Standing in front of Rhett in the bikini that he’s seen her in hundreds of times. But now that he knows he’s allowed to explore what’s underneath it, it’s like he’s seeing her for the first time. Christy’s hands make their way up his shirt, and rest on his shoulder blades, feeling softness that she isn’t used to. Rhett is more delicate with his movements than Link, more subtle, more smooth, more tender, more careful. And she is enjoying every bit of it. He pulls off his shirt, and she nuzzles into his chest, running her fingers through the thin cover of chest hair.

Rhett’s skilled fingers find their way to the back of her neck, pulling at the strings of her bikini top, as he kisses the side of her neck, and she hold his head from the back. His lips move down her shoulder, and she finds herself being hoisted up towards the bed. Rhett lays her down, and peels the top away. _They’re bigger than Jessie’s._ Is all Rhett can think. And unbuttoning his own pants is all he can do to not lay his hands and mouth on them. But trying to constrain himself is pointless, and within seconds, he finds himself kissing, grabbing, fondling, licking all of the new unexplored skin, straddling her legs, the heat between his own itching to come out.

“Oh Rhett.” gasps Christy as her hands dip into the waistband of his boxers, and push them down. She quickly turns her head down to take a peek. She’s always been curious about how he would compare with Link, and she’s not disappointed. Rhett sees her checking him out, and smiles. He dips his head back towards her, kissing her lips, her chin, her clavicle, going down till he reaches her belly. Soon she’s completely out of her clothes, and they roll around on the bed, their tall skinny naked bodies entangled and radiant, till Rhett once again pins her down on her back, and hovers over her. With her feet on his back, he enters her gingerly which makes her head lol to the back inviting Rhett’s lips to her throat. He makes love to her slowly and passionately, till she’s begging for more. More of him, inside more of her, faster and harder, and he gives it to her.

Minutes later, they fall into each other, panting, out of breath, having discovered new ecstasies, new pleasures and new experiences. As they’re coming back to reality, they hear banging from the next room, accompanied with gasps and sighs. Rhett smiles at Christy, and says, “Get ready for a long night, missy.” She laughs throwing her head back, and Rhett gets back to business.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what was happening in the other room...

“Treat her well.” says Link, holding tight to Jessie’s tiny hand, as she nuzzles into his shoulder. Rhett smiles and nods at him, and he pulls Jessie out of the room, closing the door behind them. He sees that Jessie is more drunk than he thought, when she starts laughing loudly as soon as they’re out.  

“Shhh…” he says to her, silently giggling himself, and pulling her into his own room next door.

“Let’s get this out of the way.” she says, pulling her dress off over her head. Link stands breathless, looking at her tiny body. _She must be stronger than she looks, or Rhett would’ve broken her by now!_ He thinks to himself, looking her up and down as she stands in her skimpy black bikini. 

“Umm… well… ahh…” starts Link, but is unable to string words together. Jessie laughs and calls him a baby. “I’m about to fuck you. Don’t call me a baby!” he protests, and grabs her bare shoulders in his huge hands. They don’t kiss but she stares into his eyes, and starts unbuttoning his Hawaiian shirt. He growls at her, and his eyes are fixed on hers, as if peering into her soul. There is hunger in his eyes, and she’s so tiny, and so sexy, he could eat her up. They’re still at a chaste distance, not touching each other, except for her fingers lightly grazing his chest as they work the buttons. He can’t wait, he aggressively pulls off his shirt and throws it on the floor. And then, hurriedly pulls down his shorts.

Jessie looks at his very obvious bulge, dying to break out of his boxers, and exclaims a wow.

“You like that baby girl?” whispers Link, uncontrollably, grabbing her hair from behind and pulling them down, as he sinks his teeth into her neck. They both breathe heavily and fall onto the bed. Link moves his lips to her tiny strapless bikini top which can barely contain her. He bites his way back up to her neck, her chin and then her bottom lip. She squeals in pain, and bites him back. He pins her down on the bed, and takes her lips in his mouth, kissing her deep and hard. His hands pull out the tiny bits of clothes covering her body, while she pushes down his boxers with her feet.

She wants to hold him, to feel him, and she does. She strokes him up and down while he devours her body. She’s new, she’s skinnier, and she’s feistier than Christy. She’s like a quick cat that he has to hold still, because she wouldn’t stay still on her own. He flips her on the bed, his chest resting on her smooth bare back, as he enters her, slowly pulling her up and pushing in from behind. There are screams, there’s swearing, there’s biting, there’s more hair pulling, there are nails digging into skin. And the next second, Link is on his back, Jessie straddling him, and riding him with her hands in her hair. Link loves the view, and lets her take control till she’s falls on him and they both finish together. She rests on top of him, catching her breath, as they hear Christy’s panting and moans.

Jessie looks up at Link. “Jealous?”

Link grins. “Why would I be? I have you.”

Jessie blushes. “I bet they look beautiful. I’d love to have a look…” she says. Her comment, combined with Christy’s noises get him going again, and he flips her on her back, and kisses her hard.

“That can wait. First, we gotta do round 2.” he says, with his lips moving down Jessie’s body.


End file.
